The Last
by Zegwarian310
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in love. But they cannot a be together because the village needs them both to continue their lineage and that was something they can't do. Until a mysterious girl from the past appears as answer to their prayers. Sasunaru yaoi lemon
1. Prologue

Author's note: I don't own Naruto and if I did, Sasuke and Naruto would do nothing but go at it like bunnies….okay a special note – I know that Itachi is really only like 4 years older than Sasuke but for the purposes of my own creation I basically have to make him old enough to almost be Sasuke's dad (16 year difference instead) Also Kin means "golden in Japanese" I thought it was cool. Also I apologize for any special four letter words…

Prologue:

There was lots of screaming. Blonde hair clung to sweaty and tan flesh, pain all too evident in the crystal blue eyes. The poor woman tried to sit up a younger girl standing next to her doing everything that she could to sooth the woman who was in pain as another scream escaped her lips. The young girl was also blonde with blue eyes and a sun kissed complexion. She couldn't have been much older than sixteen but she was talking the poor woman in front of her through the ordeal

"AHH! I can't! I can't!" screamed the woman.

"Yes, yes, you can. Kushina, remember your promise!" yelled the girl.

"He – ahh – he doesn't want to be born. He knows. He knows what's waiting for him."

"It doesn't matter. I'll be here, just like I promised. I'll watch out for him, I'll protect him and I will love him but so will you. Remember you promised! Just keep breathing, Okasan. Come on now, just a couple more pushes." The woman screamed again and the young girl winced.

"How much longer Kin?" asked a man in the corner, with his own blonde hair and blue eyes. The immediate reaction was two matching death glares from the girls.

"DAD! You are not helping so shut the fuck up!" yelled Kin. The three of them were in a poorly lit chamber, barely illuminated by a ring of candles around them. Kushina was near the end of a very long and painful delivery of a baby boy and was lying on a table in the center of the circle.

"Please stop yelling!" screamed Kushina.

"Sorry," said Kin, still glaring at her father but her voice still softened, "So have you picked a name yet?"

"Yeah – Nahhhruto. He is going to be named Naruto."

"Perfect. I love it. I can see him now. Another load-mouth Uzumaki running around Konoha annoying the crap out of everyone. He's going to drive everyone nuts, just like his mom."

"And his sister."

"Naruto is perfect." Kushina screamed again, her face contorting in pain.

"KAMI!"

"It's okay, it's okay. Deep breaths."

"AHH!"

"He's coming!" screamed Kin. Her father, who had been nothing more than a useless spectator until that point entered the circle of candles and placed a hand on Kin's shoulder.

"Minato?" panted Kushina.

"Come on, Koi, just push." Kushina sobbed as Minato grabbed her and helped her push the head of their baby out of her. Screaming filled their chamber as Kin helped to pull the infant boy out of Kushina. After what seemed like forever a second scream echoed hers as the boy took his first breath covered in various fluids. Kin reached for a knife to cut the umbilical cord but her father grabbed her hand.

"Dono?" she asked, close to tears, "Please don't do this."

"There is no other way."

"Please," Kin begged.

"Hand him over." Kin didn't move so he reached over and took the child from her arms. In tears she rushed to Kushina's side and screamed.

"She's dead! Dono! She's -!" Kin stopped when she saw that he father was performing hand-signs and none that would save Kushina. She knew what he was doing and as much as she wanted to she could not stop it just as she could not save the now dead woman on the table in front of her. Then the flames around them erupted growing tremendously in strength until it completely filled the chamber.


	2. Naruto's Plans

Kakashi was late. Not that that was unusual or anything but it was still annoying. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't very patient and every time he was forced to wait around for his pervert sensei he had a tendency to loose his temper. And he always seemed to lash out at the person he least wanted hurt. That was how found himself in his current predicament.

"What was that teme?" asked Naruto, his hands balled into fists.

"You heard me dobe," said the teme in question. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto had been best friends and rivals for as long as they had known each other. They had always been competing with each other but neither of them seemed to be able to completely beat the other. They were exact opposites that it was hard for their other friends to understand why they were really best friends. Sasuke was cold and stoic; he thought things through and was always in control of his emotions. Naruto on the hand was always loud and obnoxious, anxious to get noticed by anyone although there was one he wished would see him more than anyone else ever could. Naruto was clumsy and often got into trouble and never seemed to be able to control his mouth and had a natural ability to say something stupid and embarrass himself. They were as different as the sun was from the moon. Naruto with his golden hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin was just like the sun. While Sasuke was the moon, pale with dark hair and intense eyes.

"Bastard," growled Naruto and he launched his balled fists at the Uchiha's head and only narrowly missing him as the Uchiha spun out of its path fully intending to return the attack with one of his own only he was stopped.

"STOP!" screamed Sakura, the rage in her voice enough to paralyze both of them as they each had enough experience with those fists of her to know not to push her, "I swear. You'd think after all these years one of you would have grown up by now."

Shamefully the pink haired ninja had a point. Sasuke and Naruto had been through a lot together. Naruto had been abandoned as a child because he carried within him a demon. And not just any demon but the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed-fox that had attacked the village before he was born and it was sealed away inside of him. His village had turned on him, ostracized him because of something that he had no control over. Sasuke had grown up as a member of the Uchiha Clan, a powerful ninja clan in their village. When he was a boy his brother had massacred the clan, leaving only Sasuke alive. So like Naruto, Sasuke was left to raise himself all alone. However the villagers all loved the brilliant Uchiha but Sasuke hated having their praise and eventually completely rejected it. He betrayed his village and run off to an evil ninja named Orochimaru in order to get powerful enough to kill his brother.

However before that he had grown close to Naruto without realizing it and when he had left Naruto had used his endless determination to come after him and bring him back to the village. After a series of fights of such epic proportions that they could never duplicate them they had decided that Sasuke would come back to the village after he defeated both his brother and Orochimaru. However Naruto was not the type to wait patiently for Sasuke and so he helped his friend achieve his goals. Ever since Sasuke's return their roles in the village had seemed to switch. The people now respected Naruto for what he had done for them and fear Sasuke because of his actions.

But none of that matter to Naruto and Sasuke when it came to their daily lives. Now that Sasuke was back everything had returned to normal. It was just like they were twelve-years-old again, fighting like friends. To each they were the brothers that they didn't have and maybe even a little bit more. While most of their conversations eventually brought out their fists they always seemed to end an amicable note. Anyone around them could see that they were meant to be more than just friends or surrogate brothers. They were destined to be lovers.

However there were a few obstacles between them and that destiny. The first was that each of them were a little unwilling to accept that they were gay. The second was that both of them were simply too stubborn to admit that their feelings for each other. A third reason was that their village was not overly accepting of homosexuals, something they knew from watching Kakashi and Iruka. And one other reason was that they were both very powerful ninjas and thus they had an obligation to the village to pass on that power, especially Sasuke. And if they let themselves have what they truly wanted most they would have to give up the chance to pass on their powers, to continue their perspective lines. And it didn't particularly matter if they were willing to give up that chance because the council certainly wasn't.

Sakura sighed as she watched the two companions turn away from each other and fold their arms in unison and she laughed softly. It was tragic for them and she knew it. At first when she realized what they felt for each other she had been angry. She had always imagined her and Sasuke ending up with each other. But she understood it now, even if her old friends didn't that they were simply meant to be. Besides she had found other interests in a ninja named Rock Lee and she was very happy with him.

"Well it looks like he isn't going to show again," said Sakura, "I have to get back to the hospital I guess." She would never admit how disappointed she was. Kakashi had been worse than usual these days about showing up when planned. Sure when they were a team and Kakashi was their sensei finding him at their meeting spot on time would have been a sign of the apocalypse but now they were lucky if he showed at all. And she had been so looking forward to catching up with everyone. And being stuck on the bridge with Sasuke and Naruto for so long got boring and annoying with all of their constant bickering. That was until the point she began to realize how much of a third wheel she was.

"Yeah," said Sasuke gloomily but then almost everything Sasuke said sounded a little bit gloomy, "Hey Usuratonkachi, do you want to get some ramen?" Sakura could barely detect Sasuke's hidden hopefulness. She had learned to pick it up. At first it had seemed to her that Sasuke took Naruto to dinner out of some weird sense of responsibility but she had learned otherwise. She knew now that from his tone that Sasuke just wanted to spend sometime with Naruto and of course Naruto was too dense to realize this.

"Not today Sasuke, I have plans," said Naruto and both Sasuke and Sakura were a little shocked. Not just because Naruto had plans or that he was turning down ramen but also because Naruto had said no to Sasuke. He never did that, Naruto had no power to deny anything Sasuke wanted from him and he never felt the need to.

"Okay," said Sasuke as he tried to shrug it off. He was a little hurt but he wasn't going to let the dobe know that. Naruto turned and walked away a small pain in his heart when he turned around to see Sakura grab Sasuke's arm and pull him the opposite direction. Sure it wasn't that way anymore but he hated seeing them together.

"Come on Sasuke," said Sakura, "It's probably something for the Hokage you know that."

"I know. It's not like I am upset over the dobe or anything." He knew she was probably right but he still would rather have had dinner with Naruto. He refused to admit why. He refused to think about how every time they were out together he found himself pretending it was date or something. He ran his fingers through his hair. Thoughts of Naruto were getting progressively harder to erase these days. Images of his smile, his lips, his skin were always clear in his mind. He remembered his touch for days even if it was nothing more than a simple pat on the back. He looked at Sakura and saw that she was smiling at him, knowingly and annoyingly. It pissed him off.

"I'll see you later Sasuke," said Sakura. She waved and ran off to the hospital. Sakura had grown up a lot after Sasuke had left. She had trained very hard with Tsunade and became an expert medical-nin. Sasuke sighed out of boredom and decided to go bother the dobe and so he turned around and walked back the way he'd come. He felt a little unsettled in his stomach. How could the dobe have other plans? Somewhere in the back of his mind the image of Sai came unbidden as it always did with thoughts of Naruto. Slightly enraged for no reason he stomped after Naruto.

His temperament did not improve when he found the blonde baka sitting on a wall staring into space. That irritated him to no end. How could sitting around doing nothing be more important or better than having dinner with him? He didn't understand why Naruto had lied to him. Clearly he didn't have any plans. He felt his rage building as his fist naturally formed in his pocket.

"This is what you call plans, dobe?" yelled Sasuke, "Ditching me to sit on some stupid ass wall!"

"Huh?" asked Naruto turning to look at him and Sasuke's anger died instantly at the sight of Naruto's eyes. They were pale instead of the bright blue they usually were and lacked the liveliness Sasuke had grown to crave. It shocked him deeply, the blank look on the dobe's face.

"Naruto?"

"That was where I was born," said Naruto and he pointed. Sasuke looked across the street. There was a dilapidated old hut, abandoned for years and was clearly not even a decade old. It must have replaced whatever had been there before, where Naruto was actually born. Because Sasuke refused to believe that his friend had been born in that shake.

"I – uh – Naruto?"

"I've been coming here a lot lately. I keep meaning to go inside but I just can't seem to do it. It's stupid really. I mean why can't I? It's just a few steps. And why do I even want to go in there anyway? What 

could it possibly hold for me?" Silence fell between them, something neither of them were very used to. And then Sasuke spoke.

"Do you want to go in?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go in," said Sasuke, "Together."

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto in shock and looked at his friend and the hand that was stretched out to him. He smiled the smile that gave Sasuke shivers and grabbed the hand, jumping down off the wall. Sasuke let Naruto lead the way across the street slowly and then paused in front of the door. Naruto slowly reached out for what was left of the doorknob but he didn't grab it.

"It's okay, I'm here." With renewed force he grabbed the knob and wrenched the door open. That was when everything exploded. They screamed each others named and grabbed onto each other as they were sent flying, the whole earth around them shaking. Naruto closed his eyes in terror and confusion as Sasuke wrapped himself protectively around the kitsune until everything settled back down.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto and there was a loud pop and flash of light. They next thing they knew a mass of blonde hair and orange clothes shot right at them, hitting them straight on and sending them tumbling and groaning.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Sasuke and Naruto nodded and looked at what had hit them. It was a girl and she was about their age and badly hurt, barely conscious. Her golden hair was caked with ash, debris and her own blood. She was wearing a tattered orange jacket. She coughed up some blood and blinked her eyes open. Sasuke's breath hitched painfully in his chest at the sight of her crystalline blue eyes. There were such a pure sapphire just like -.

"Naruto," she whispered before she passed out completely.


	3. The Strange Visitor

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_Naruto are you okay?" asked Sasuke and Naruto nodded and looked at what had hit them. It was a girl and she was about their age and badly hurt, barely conscious. Her golden hair was caked with ash, debris and her own blood. She was wearing a tattered orange jacket. She coughed up some blood and blinked her eyes open. Sasuke's breath hitched painfully in his chest at the sight of her crystalline blue eyes. There were such a pure sapphire just like -._

"_Naruto," she whispered before she passed out completely._

AND NOW:

"Stay with her," commanded Sasuke, "I'll go get help." He took off at full speed towards the hospital. He wasn't sure what had just happened but it was a little unsettling. However what he found more disturbing was that all he was thinking about as he raced away was how she knew Naruto. He knew all of Naruto's friends and companions but he had never seen her before. And the amount of love in her voice when she had called out his name made Sasuke's heart ache in a combination of pain and jealousy that he didn't like feeling.

"Sasuke?" asked a worried voice and he turned to see Sakura looking very worried, "What happened? Where's Naruto?"

"There was an explosion, there's a girl. She needs help." Sakura nodded and whistled sharply signally over a few other medical-nins and they all took off at tremendous speed back to where he had left Naruto. They arrived at the site of the explosion in a matter of moments where Naruto was keeping pressure on the strange girl's most pressing wound a deep gash on her stomach. His hands were already soaked red. When he saw Sakura he back off and let her go to work. After she finished her preliminary techniques to save the girl's life the other nins lifted her carefully onto a stretcher.

"What happened?" asked Sakura.

"Everything exploded," said Naruto and Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow for a second before turning to Sasuke.

"What happened?"

"HEY!" yelled Naruto.

"It's like Naruto said. We were entering that building," said Sasuke, pointing to the rubble, "And then it was like a bomb went off."

"I see," said Sakura, nodding as Naruto gaped at her angrily, "Who is she?"

"I don't know – ask Naruto."

"Huh? Why me?"

"She said your name, dobe."

"So? I don't know her."

"Then how did she know your name?"

"I don't fucking know. I've never seen her before!"

"Yeah right," said Sasuke. He knew how pissed he sounded and he was angry. He just had no reason to be and he knew it. And as an Uchiha he shouldn't have shown it as obviously as he was, he knew that he should have better control than that. It was Naruto's fault. He only lost it like that because of the idiot. He looked at said idiot out of the corner of his eyes and saw him pouting. He felt resolve to be angry fade instantly at the sight, in way that only could only Naruto could make him do. Damn him.

"But I really don't know her."

"Okay, dobe," said Sasuke and Naruto smiled a smile that Sasuke felt in his stomach.

"I'm off," said Sakura and she chased after the other nins.

"We'll stop by later!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke glared at him. Of course Naruto would go by to check on the girl, that was just the sort of person he was but he didn't have to assume that he was going to come with him. Just because for once in his life he happened to be right didn't mean he was allowed to talk for him. He looked at Naruto again but this time his angry internal rant stopped dead in its tracks.

"Naruto! You're bleeding!" Before he could stop himself his hand shot up to Naruto's forehead where there was decent sized cut. As his thumb brushed it gently Naruto winced.

"Ow! Teme!" At his exclamation he realized what he was doing and withdrew his hand. And although neither of them would admit it, his fingers lingered softly on the tan cheek.

"Sorry," said Sasuke, "Come on, dobe."

"Come where?"

"To my house, Usuratonkachi, since apparently you can't take care of yourself."

"Hey!" Sasuke walked away and eventually he heard Naruto catch up to him. Even his footsteps were loud. The thought made him smile and while he tried no to he knew that he failed.

"Decided to come dobe?"

"Don't call me dobe, teme," said Naruto, "And you better have ramen." Sasuke chuckled softly at but stopped when he saw Naruto chance one last look at the rubble that was all that remained on the spot where he had been born.

"I'm sure I can something out." He put his around the blonde to steer him away from the wreckage.

AN HOUR OR SO LATER:

Sakura always seemed to forget how massive the Uchiha mansion was. She knew it was big but the overwhelming size of it just faded from her mind every time she wasn't at its front door. She knocked and waited. She didn't have to worry about Sasuke not hearing her; he always did no matter where he was in the house. It was only a question of how long it was going to be before he got to the door.

"Oh, hello, Sakura," said Sasuke as he beckoned her inside, "You know we were going by later right?"

"Yeah but Tsunade said this couldn't wait," she said walking inside and making her way to the living room where she saw Naruto eating what was surely not his first bowl of ramen.

"Hi, Sakura," said Naruto, his mouth full of noodles, "What's up? How's the girl?"

"She woke up and she's going to be fine."

"What does Tsunade want?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know. The girl woke up and asked to see the Hokage. She asked about you guys too. I asked her how she knew Naruto – she said that her brother's name is Naruto that's all," said Sakura and Sasuke felt strangely relieved by that news, "So Lady Hokage arrived and freaked out when she saw her, put the entire hospital in lock down and the two of them got into a huge screaming match, they were actually physically fighting at one point."

"What about?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not sure but they were seriously fighting, they destroyed a chunk of the floor they were on and the girl escaped."

"WHAT!?"

"And when we started to get search parties ready she told us not to bother. Then like twenty minutes later the girl shows back up with Kakashi and Iruka in tears. I mean she's sobbing and Kakashi has black eye and Iruka's just fucking petrified. The she got into it again with Tsunade and then Tsunade comes up to me and tells me to deliver a message to Naruto."

"Me?" asked Naruto, "What is it?"

"She's going to be living with you."

"Wait! What!?" yelled the two boys in unison.

"All I know was what I was told, which is that Naruto and you are supposed to watch her for the foreseeable future."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Lady Tsunade."

"Fine," said Sasuke, "Let's go see her then shall we?" They both nodded and left, albeit that Naruto was a little reluctant to let go of his ramen but Sasuke wouldn't let him bring it with him no matter how much he pouted. And so he thought about that poor bowl of ramen the whole walk over to the hospital. When they got there Tsunade sat them down and told them point blank that as far as they were concerned they were going to be on a mission to watch the strange girl.

"Why us?" asked Naruto.

"That's for me to know," said Tsunade.

"Well who is she?" asked Sasuke.

"Her name is Kin Sato. She's been having kind of a rough day. I just had to tell her that most of her family is dead as well as her teammates."

"Oh, ow," said Naruto.

"Yeah, ow. And I know this girl, she's always been very prone to act rashly and I'm afraid she might do something stupid."

"Sounds familiar," said Sasuke and he looked at Naruto.

"Shut up!"

"Which is one of many reasons my I want to you look out for her so now if you can just take her home, Naruto, because she's very tired."

"He can't!" said Sasuke, with more volume than he intended and they looked at him.

"Why's that?" asked Tsunade. And in all honesty Sasuke wasn't sure. He just didn't want Naruto to take the girl home and be alone with her for what might be a very long time. But he couldn't say that, he knew he couldn't say that. He had to think of another excuse and quickly.

"He lives in a box," said Sasuke, "His apartment barely fits him let alone a house guest."

"You have a point there," admitted Tsunade as Naruto looked at him, clearly offended, "Then I suppose that they will both have to move in with you."

"Nani?" asked Sasuke. Naruto. Move. In. With. Him. He could form full thoughts.

"Well the mansion certainly has the space and it would be best if Naruto was with her."

"Aye," said Sasuke and Naruto together. Sasuke's heart was pounding in his chest. Naruto was going to be living with him, in his house. The thought made him mysteriously happy. They got up and walked out into the hallway where they spotted the girl sitting with Kakashi. Her hand raised to the side of his face, by his black eye where it was shaking unsure of what to do.

"I am sorry about that, Kakashi," said the blonde girl, "But it was kind of your fault."

"Yes, I should have known better than to try to sneak up on you. But I thought after all these years -," he paused as she went ridged, "Sorry."

"It's okay. It looks like we all have some things to get used to."

"Yeah."

"I mean you're like old."

"Excuse me?"

"Be honest with yourself you stupid perv, I make you feel old. I make everyone feel old." He chuckled softly at that and she joined him, softer still until her small giggles became barely-muffled sobs. She pressed her hands to her mouth and bent over taking deep breaths. Iruka jumped down to kneel in front of her.

"It'll be okay, Kin," said Iruka.

"How?" asked the girl angrily, "How can it possibly ever be okay again?"

"I'm not sure but someone's here who might be able to help."

"Oh who?"

"Naruto," said Kakashi and Sasuke saw the girl, Kin, go visibly ridged from shock, "You're here." He couldn't see her face but he could actually feel her eyes shoot wide open. He heard her sniffle softly and roughly drag her sleeve across her face to mop up her tears and then took a few extremely deliberate breaths before she turned around to face them. Again Sasuke was surprised by how much like Naruto she looked. That golden hair and those blue eyes, still slightly pink from her tears – they could have been Naruto's own hair and eyes. She smiled at them, that fake, stupid smile that Naruto also used far too often.

"Hello," said Kin, her voice like honey, warm and smooth, "My name is Kin Sato." She bowed politely, her long golden hair falling in front of her, covering her face and expression from view.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha and this is Naruto Uzumaki," said Sasuke and she took a deep breath before raising herself up. Her movements were dramatic compared to their short bows.

"Yes. You are the ones who saved me?"

"Yes."

"Then I suppose that I am grateful to you." It came off sarcastic, hurt like she was completely ungrateful. Sasuke understood they had saved her only for her to realize the people she loved were dead. Not exactly something to be grateful for having.

"You're welcome," said Naruto smiled back at her and they looked at each other for a while, making Sasuke agitated for reasons he did not quite understand.

"Naruto?" asked Kin, her voice practically breathless, "Are we going to your apartment now?"

"Yeah I guess I'll have to stop there and pick up some things before we head over to the mansion."

"Huh?"

"Oh, right. There's been a change of plans. My apartment is too small for both of us so we're going to be staying at the Uchiha Mansion with Sasuke." Kin stared at Naruto, mouth open in shock before she turned to Sasuke in some desperate hope that he was going to correct Naruto but he did not. They watched as slowly the gears turned inside her head, figuring out what Naruto had said.

"WHAT!?" She screamed and Tsunade came rushing out, "TSUNADE-HIME!"


End file.
